Easter Eggs (Oblivion)
Easter eggs are pop culture references and other anecdotes that developers place into a game for players to find. None have any large direct impact on the game's progression. Dead Troll There is a small bridge just past the Mouth of the Panther, east-southeast of Bravil. Underneath you will find the remains of a Dead Troll. Reminiscent of the children's fairy tale "Billy Goats Gruff", you will find A Poorly Scrawled Note on the body, explaining its failure as a bridge troll: Mee wurst troll evurr nobuddy pay brijj tole me nott sceary enuf mee gett drunc an kil sellf troll droun. M'aiq the Liar M'aiq the Liar is a Khajiit NPC in Oblivion who makes several references to the game itself. He talks in riddles, but makes quick explanations as to why or why not Bethesda did certain things in the game. An example is that he comments on the disputes over destructible environments, fighting on horseback, crossbows, and more. He also comments on the then-popular RPG, Fable, and its over-ratedness. M'aiq has appeared in Morrowind, Oblivion, and can be found in Skyrim, often wandering the plains between Riverwood and Whiterun. Mirror Shield A possible reference to the Mirror Shield from the Legend of Zelda games by Nintendo Software, which had the ability to reflect magic, and the shield in Oblivion it is a glass shield and has spell reflect, and damage reflect as well. And the name, Mirror Shield, gives it away. Christianity The book, Ten Commands: Nine Divines, is meant to be similar to the Ten Commandments of the Christian and Jewish faiths. ''Dune'' Series The Worn, Faded Note that is found during the Shrine of Azura Quest bears a few resemblances to the universe of Frank Herbert. For instance, it is written by Ghola gro-Muzgol. In the Dune series, a Ghola is a being brought back from the dead, just like the Afflicted Brethren are. Furthermore, the language used, such as We praise Her with the full fountain of our devotion, is very similar to the Fremen religion of the series. Elvis Presley The in-game items, Blue Suede Shoes, are a reference to Elvis Presley. Jack be nimble The Thieves Guild quest Boots of Springheel Jak has multiple references to the children's story Spring-Heeled Jack, in the quest you ask Jakben Earl of Imbel's House of his boots, his name referring to "Jackben Iimble". The fact that he is a vampire further references to "Jack the Ripper", a serial killer. Although it's more possible to be leaning towards the Children's story. Little Shop of Horrors The Diary that is stolen during the quest, May the Best Thief Win, is an allusion to the movie, Little Shop of Horrors. Lord of the Rings In the Toddtest hidden area of Oblivion, there is a Character there called Boromir. This is a reference to one of the characters in Lord of the Rings, played by Sean Bean, who is also the voice of Martin Septim. A character mentioned in the Macabre Manifest is Oford Gabings. Oford Gabings is actually an anagram of Frodo Baggins, from Lord of the Rings. The items that he was carrying are those he is known to have carried throughout the series, depicted as follows: #Travel Cloak with Silver and Green Leaf Fastener (A reference to the presents from the Elves of Llothlorien) #Enchanted Shortsword with Inlaid Writing (Sting) #Gold Ring with Inscription (Cursed?) (The One Ring). #Leather Bound Travel Journal (Bilbo Baggins' Journal, There and Back Again) Marie Antoinette In Cheydinhal, in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, there is a character known as Antoinetta Marie, an obvious allusion to the historical figure. (See Here) Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back (Bleakcoast Cave). In Bleakcoast Cave there is a torso frozen upside down in the ceiling. This may be a reference to George Lucas' Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back, where Luke Skywalker is captured by a Wampa and frozen onto the ceiling before escaping by using the Force to break free and kill the Wampa. Further, Bleakcoast Cave is filled with Ice Trolls, another reference to the Wampa. Lastly, before the skeleton there is an Elven Greatsword of Lightning, a reference to the Jedi's lightsabre. The Elder Scrolls: Arena The posters for The Arena, in the Imperial City, are a reference to the box art of the first Elder Scrolls game. They are also class icons for Mage, Knight, Archer and Barbarian. Furthermore, the Arena Bloodworks contains multiple references to Gaiden Shinji, who is mentioned frequently throughout the first game. The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall The Warp in the West contains a reference to the final quest in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, where there was multiple possible endings. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind There are a number of references to The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. For instance, in the town of Cheydinhal, several Dunmer reside there, and will freely tell you that they left Morrowind due to the events that caused the demise of the Tribunal. Seed-Neeus, in Chorrol, is designed to be a fleeting reference to Seyda Neen, the starting town in this game. Furthermore, there is references to Saint Jiub, the prisoner who is the first character you meet in the game. The book Myth or Menace? makes several references to the final missions of the Thieves Guild in this game as well. Unopenable Door In the Leyawiin Gate, on a large island unconnected to the other section of the Realm, there is a door that cannot be opened. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Terms Category:Oblivion Category:Gameplay Category:Game Terms Category:Oblivion